


Blackout

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, damn Prompto and Gladio are loud, naughty noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: A storm hits Insomnia, causing a district wide blackout while Ignis and Noct are walking home from the pub. Fortunately they're not far from Prompto's apartment...





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promptio Week on Tumblr. Prompt: “Darkness”. Also, I know this is supposed to be pretty much exclusively Promptio, buuuuttt my hand slipped and now there’s Ignoct, and implied Promptis too. Woops.

“I still can’t believe the King gave you the night off, Iggy.” Prompto said, sipping his colorful cocktail. A festive umbrella nearing poking him in the eye as he did.

“With the exception of emergency personnel, most people have the next few days off. It was safer that way.” Ignis slid his empty whisky glass a few inches away from him. He so rarely drank, but considering how busy he would be when work resumed, he took the opportunity to relax while he could. He was going to spend the evening at home, but at Noct’s behest he was talked into coming out for the night.

The four of them sat at a corner table in a small tavern not too far from Prompto’s apartment. The place was absolutely packed with patrons trying to get one more hurrah in before the storm hit.

The forecast for the next few days were borderline hurricane conditions, so all meetings and events for the time being were postponed. Meaning Ignis had nothing to do but make sure Noct didn’t get into too much trouble and stayed safe.

A curvy redhead came by and dropped off a tray with four shots on it. The liquid inside was light amber and there appeared to be flecks of gold floating in it. Ignis was about to comment that she might have the wrong table when Noctis thanked her and began distributing the shots to each of them.

“Noct, I don’t think it’s the best idea to take shots at a time like this.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and elbowed the advisor. “When _is_ there an appropriate time to take shots. Live a little, Iggs.” The large man had already had quite a few drinks himself. He too had nothing to do for the next few days.

“C’mon, Specks.” Noctis held the shot out to him.

Ignis sighed and took it. He glanced out the window when a particularly loud howl of wind rattled the shutters outside. “If I must, but then I should take you home, Noct. The weather appears to be getting worse.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He held his shot up and the rest mimicked him. “Cheers.”

The shot burned Ignis’ throat the whole way down. He coughed but managed to keep it down. The aftertaste of cinnamon was only a minor conciliation as the thicker than expected liqueur stuck to his throat. “That was foul.”

Prompto licked the inside of his shot glass, gathering up a little fleck of gold as he did. “I liked it. Cinnamon’s one of my favorite flavors.”

Gladio smirked and nudged the smaller man with his shoulder. He mumbled something to the blonde that Ignis couldn’t hear, but Prompto turned deep read and smacked Gladio’s tattooed arm in return.

Ignis took a large sip of his water to wash away the taste before he stood up. “Alright, Highness, let’s get you home before the weather gets any worse. Prompto, Gladio, do you want to share a cab?”

They both shook their heads. “Nah,” said Prompto. “I’m only a few blocks away. I’ll walk.”

“Jared’s on standby to come get me. I’ll make sure Blondie gets home safe.”

“Very well. Come along Noct.”

He groaned, “fine.” The prince slid out of the booth and left a handful of Gil for his tab before waving at the two of them and walking out with his advisor. Ignis was already pulling out his ride app when they got to the sidewalk, but Noctis just started walking in the direction of his apartment.

“Noct?” Ignis called. “Shouldn’t we get a car?”

Noctis just shrugged indifferently as he ambled down the sidewalk. “It’s a warm night and I only live, like, a half mile from here. Call a cab if you want, but I’m walking.”

It was true that it was still a pleasant temperature out, but the amount of wind gusting down the streets had Ignis concerned. Resigned to the prince’s stubbornness, he put his phone away and followed.

They were a few blocks away when a clap of lightning illuminated the sky in an echoing _crack_ and every light in the district went out, plunging them in darkness.

Ignis’ ears were still ringing when Noct pulled his phone out and said “Lumos maxima” before the light turned on (*only works on Android phones). It did little to illuminate the inky black roadway. Ignis’s wasn’t much better. Noctis sighed, “Well… fuck.”

“Language,” Ignis scolded. Now he was seriously regretting drinking. If he were sober he would have at least brought the car.

Without explanation, Noctis turned and began walking down a side street. “Highness?”

“Follow me,” he said. “Prom’s place is right around the corner. We can at least hang out until the lights come back on.”

Ignis followed. “Should we call him and let him know we’ll be there?”

Noctis just shrugged. They were already approaching the familiar complex that Ignis had dropped the prince off at many times. “Nah, I come by all the time. He’ll be home soon enough anyway. The bar’s power probably went out too.”

For once, Ignis didn’t have a counter argument.

Noct pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket when they approached the front door and let himself in. He called out, “Mister and Miss Argentum?” and waited for a response, but none came.

Ignis closed the door behind him, staring out into the blackness of the foyer. “You know, I don’t believe I’ve ever met Prompto’s parents,” he said kicking off his shoes and feeling around the living space blindly before remembering his phone’s flashlight.

“They’re never here,” Noctis said from the other side of the room. “They’re always away on business. Some fancy meeting one week or a conference the next.” Ignis heard him rummaging around one of the kitchen drawers and followed the noise, only banging his leg on the coffee table once. “Here it is,” Noct said before the kitchen was illuminated by an oversized flashlight. It must have been military grade, because it lit up the entire first floor before it flickered and died. Noctis banged it in his hand a few times, but it remained dead. “Damn… there’s some batteries around here somewhere. Check some drawers, would you, Specks?”

It felt odd going through someone else’s home, but given the circumstances he opened the nearest drawer and rummaged through it while Noct made his way to the walk-in pantry. They were only looking for a moment before Noct said “Hey, Ignis I think I found them. Give me a hand, you’re taller than I am.”

Ignis followed Noct into the pantry and reached up to the shelf he was pointing to and pulled down the pack of D batteries. He had just begun to slide them into the flashlight when the sound of the front door banging open shook the house. The wind gusted through the open door and Ignis could hear Prompto, “Six, that wind is getting bad… I thought I locked that door.”

“Yeah, I just texted Jared to stay back at the manor for the night.” Ignis heard Gladio too and paused. He couldn’t ever recall the shield being inside Prompto’s apartment. “The traffic lights are out anyway.”

“Hey, Specks, I-” Noctis was cut off when Ignis held a hand to his mouth. Something was off. Gladio had a tone in his voice he couldn’t ever recall hearing.

He heard a light switch being flicked and Prompto groan. “Well, power’s out here too. No videogames or TV.”

Gladio chuckled deeply. “Oh no, what ever will we do to occupy ourselves?”

Prompto hummed. “I can think of a few things.”

There was a silence before the sound of aggressive kissing could be heard beneath Gladio’s low moans. Ignis looked at Noct. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see the look of surprise on the prince’s features. ‘Damn. Prom beat me to it,’ Noctis said under his breath.

Ignis wasn’t sure what that meant, but shushed him again as the couch squeaked and the moans got louder. A loud sound of the kiss breaking was followed by the thunk of shoes being kicked off and a zipper coming undone.

Ignis swallowed hard. They really shouldn’t be hearing this. The best thing to do was to step out and let their presence be known before things got too far. It would be awkward but at least they wouldn’t overhear anything intimate like-

Gladio moaned and a wet slurping sound emanated from the living room. “Fuck, Prom, you’re so good at that.” There were a few gagging sounds before Prompto took a gasping breath.

-nevermind.

An audible wet pop was heard and Gladio’s breath hitched. “Fuck Prom, warn a guy. Where were you even keeping the lube?”

“Under the couch. You promised I could top this time. Remember?” Prompto chuckled.

“Ahhh! Slow down it’s been a minute since I bottomed. Not everyone takes three fingers out of the gate like you.”

“Sorry… better?”

Gladio moaned as the wet slurping sounds resumed. “Much better.”

Ignis was wracking his brain to try and figure out an exit strategy. Did Prompto have a back door or at least a large window in his kitchen? Ignis couldn’t remember, and the fact that his head was still spinning slightly from the alcohol wasn’t helping. ‘Noct,’ Ignis whispered as quietly as he could, ‘do you know if there’s a way out of-’ His eyes went wide. Even in the darkness he could see Noctis biting his lip and palming himself through his trousers.

When Noct’s eyes met his he didn’t stop. ‘Sorry not sorry,’ he whispered hoarsely.

Ignis quickly turned his head back to the pantry doorway. If his face wasn’t hot before, it certainly was now.

“Ready?” said Prompto.

“Fucking hell, _yes.”_

Gladio exhaled sharply a moment later. The sound of the couch creaking began to echo through the quiet apartment accompanied by moans and gasps of pleasure from both parties.

Hearing Noct’s shield and best friend fuck one another was not something Ignis thought he would be dealing with when they’d invited him out for a drink earlier that day. But now that his own body was betraying him, rushing blood south at an alarming rate and he was going to have to figure out what do to about it.

He adjusted himself in his trousers as he heard Noctis gasp behind him. Ignis wasn’t sure what could possibly be more awkward than this situation. He almost wished he drank substantially more, then maybe he wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

He stood there in awkwardly aroused silence as Prompto’s gasps and moans began to get erratic. Ignis almost jumped when Noctis leaned in and whispered into the shell of his ear. ‘Prompto’s close... Just another few seconds.’

Ignis brow creased. ‘Noct, how could you possibly-’

The unmistakable sounds of Prompto’s orgasm hitting him filled the room, causing Ignis’ cock to twitch in his pants. He tried to adjust himself in the darkness, but Noct’s hands beat him to it. A light moan escaped him before he bit his tongue. Noctis stroked him through his pants a few times before Ignis had the composure to grab his wrists. ‘Highness…ahh…what are you doing?’ he whispered hoarsely.

Noct’s breath was hot against his neck, sending another few pumps of blood south. Ignis could smell the cinnamon liquor on his breath. ‘I’ve never seen you turned on before. I like it.’ Ignis’s resolve was cracking. He’d had feelings for his ward since… well for years, but it was so utterly inappropriate to act on it. Noctis rubbed him again and the grip on his wrists loosened. ‘Prompto really does have an amazing mouth on him. He gives _the best_ blowjobs.’ Noctis leaned in and nipped Ignis’ ear, making him drop his grip from Noct’s hands entirely. ‘Maybe I’ll have him show you one day.’

‘Noct…’ Ignis gasped as the prince began to undo his belt.

“My turn,” he heard Gladio say before Prompto yelped. Ignis heard footsteps and managed to reach out and quietly close the pantry door most of the way before he heard one of the stools at the breakfast bar, not ten feet from them, kicked aside.

“Gladio, careful. Last time you put a hole in the wall,” Prompto scolded. “I had to patch it up before Dad got h-oooooooooohhhh, Gods!”

Ignis could see faintly in the darkness through the slats in the pantry door. Prompto was bent over the breakfast bar, elbows propping him up as Gladio’s face was buried in his backside. Ignis brought his hand up and bit his gloves as Noctis successfully undid his belt and unzipped him. He could feel the prince’s member grind into his backside as nimble fingers slid his pants down just enough to expose him to the still air of the pantry. He bit down almost hard enough to tear the leather when Noctis ran his teeth along the side of his neck and started to slowly stroke him. Hips jerked forward reflexively as Noct rubbed a thumb along the leaking head as a moan nearly escaped his throat.

He watched as Gladio’s silhouette stood up from behind Prompto and positioned himself against the blonde. “Hang on to something,” he warned an instant before thrusting forward. Prompto yelped and something fell off the bar and crashed loudly to the floor, masking Ignis’ gasp when Noctis twisted his wrist just so.

Ignis wanted to object to what Noct was doing to him, to talk himself out of it, but he was certain he’d be heard. Even over the relentless moans spilling from the blonde at the moment. Granted they were drunk, but this was inappropriate in so many ways. Noctis was his Prince, his ward, his… his... Gods it felt so good.

Ignis reached up and grabbed on to the very edge of the door jam, just to have something to hang on to. This couldn’t be happening. The future king of Insomnia was not jerking him off while he watched two Crownsguard members fuck each other over a breakfast bar. Granted they were drunk, but if they were caught there was very little he could do to explain away this particular situation.

He clenched his eyes shut to try and maintain some form of composure.

“You like that?” Gladio said low before a resounding _smack_ echoed off the kitchen walls.

Prompto yelped. “Y-yeah. Harder.” A louder smack sounded.

Ignis’ eyes opened to see Prompto’s face, mouth open and hair disheveled, facing right at the pantry. If the lights came on right now, he would certainly see them through the slats. No question. 

Thankfully, Noctis pulled Ignis’ hips back lightly, ushering him deeper into the pantry as the wet smacks in the kitchen got louder. For an instant, Noct released his weeping cock and spun him around so his back was pressed against the shelves. Ignis’ elbow nearly knocked over a glass jar as Noct leaned in and took his mouth in his own. They kissed intensely for a moment before Noct pulled back. ‘Ignis, touch me,’ he commanded and Ignis did as he was told, willingly.

He began to unbuckle the prince’s belt as the smack of a knee into a cabinet made him jump.

“Fuck… Gladio, I’m- I’m coming.”

“Already?” the shield said through heavy breaths. “Shiva’s tits, you’re on a hair trigger tonight.”

“Gods don’t stop. Right there right there right th-” His words morphed into a strangled gasp as he came for the second time. The smacking noised seemed to subside as the wave of orgasm washed over the gunslinger. Gasps eventually slowed before stopping entirely.

“You alright?” Gladio asked, sounding almost concerned.

In Ignis’ mind eye, Prompto was nodding. “Yeah.”

“Good.” A wet sound was heard as Gladio withdrew, followed by a yelp from the smaller man.

Ignis turned his head again toward the slatted door and watched as the larger man spun Prompto around and wrapped his legs over his shoulders before picking him up and lining up again.

“Gladio,” came a nervous cry, “Wait wait, I’m not ready-ohhhh, FUCK!”

Ignis didn’t know how Prompto’s neighbors didn’t file noise complaints if this was what he sounded like every time. The smacking noise resumed as Prompto’s silhouette bounced up and down in Gladio’s arms. His body flopped backwards like a ragdoll as the behemoth holding him picked up speed.

By now his fingers had completely undone Noct’s pants and slipped them a few inches down. He went to pull his gloves off with his teeth, but the prince caught his wrists. ‘Leave them on,’ he said under his breath before leaning in and kissing him while guiding his hands down to wrap around their members together. The soft touch of flesh on flesh sent a warm rush up Ignis’ spine as Noct began to move his gloved hands around him. That combined with the Noct’s tongue tracing along his lower lip was driving him mad. He was already so close from the teasing, and judging by the way Noct’s legs were shaking, he was getting there as well.

A container full of various spoons, whisks, and ladles clattered into the sink as Gladio laid Prompto down on his back on the bar. It afforded the exceedingly tall man the perfect angle to absolutely wreck the blonde beneath him. Ignis and Noct broke the kiss for an instant as they both turned to watch, the scene making what they were doing all the more erotic as they stroked together.

“Wanna try for three?” Gladio said. Prompto yelped, and Ignis assumed that the larger man had pinched or nipped him somehow. The smacking sounds slowed as Ignis watched Gladio tease the blonde with slow, shallow thrusts. “I want to see if you have anything left in you.” Bending down he began to suck on Prompto’s nipple as the smaller man keened, raking his fingers through dark locks. The gunslinger didn’t actually say anything, but the body language seemed to be enough as Gladio shifted to the other nipple as his thrusts became deeper.

The new angle seemed to have an effect, because after a few thrusts Prompto seemed to be choking on his own breath. Thankfully all the commotion he was making was more than masking Ignis and Noct’s short gasps as they each toed the edge of their own orgasms. Ignis had no clue how Prompto could come so many times, but considering it was hiding their own efforts, he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Holy shit,” Gladio said, “feel this.” In the near darkness, they could see Gladio bring Prompto’s hand down to his lower stomach, just above his own weeping cock, and held it there as he gave him another few deep thrusts. Ignis was wondering what they were doing, but when Gladio said, “can you feel it? My cock inside you?” Ignis breath hitched along with Prompto’s.

He could feel Noct’s lips curl into a grin against his ear and whispered. ‘Who are you picturing yourself as more? Gladio, giving it to Prompto? And believe me, it feels soooo good. Or would you rather be on the receiving end of that behemoth of a cock?’

Honestly, Ignis wasn’t sure which thought was turning him on more. If that were possible. Either way, Noct’s breath began to hitch erratically against his throat as he moved his hands faster around them. This time it was Ignis who leaned in and recaptured Noct’s mouth in his. Kissing him so intensely that he was certain he’d bruise his own lips. ‘Ig…faster,’ he whispered into his mouth as he let go with his own hands and ran them up his advisors shirt, leaving Ignis to pump them at a furious pace.

Gladio began to sound like he did during an intense sparring match. His breathing was deep and labored and staccato’d with each thrust. “Prom… Come for me one more time. I’m right there.”

Ignis didn’t open his eyes this time. He was too focused on his own orgasm plowing towards him. A few movements later, Noctis thrusted his hips forward and Ignis could feel the splash of hot semen against his lower stomach and his own dick. He leaned into Noct’s mouth harder as he tried his best to suppress the moan that exited him as he came too. Noct grabbed him by his hips and pushed them closer together as the orgasm’s washed over them an instant before Prompto’s cracked cry echoed off the tiled walls again.

Gladio came louder than anyone Ignis had ever heard in his life. Every porn he’d ever seen paled in comparison to the borderline roar that he could feel in his chest from the kitchen.

Finally, the labored breathing began to ebb in both the pantry and kitchen. Ignis heard Prompto’s feet make contact with the floor and the soft sound of kisses. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up,” Gladio said in a surprisingly loving tone. “Let’s hope the water still works.”

Prompto only hummed in agreement as they picked up their clothes and made their way upstairs. It wasn’t until they heard a door open and close did they separate and tuck themselves back into their pants. Now that his mind wasn’t reeling with an approaching orgasm, panic, shame and a few other choice emotions began to sink in. They still needed to get out of the apartment without being discovered on top of the issue of _what the six hells just happened?!_

‘Noct,’ Ignis whispered, ‘I… that was…’

But the prince didn’t let him finish. He just slowly opened the pantry door and made his way toward the front door quietly. The strategist glanced at the mess in the sink and on the floor. It appeared that crash they heard was a jar of sugar that felt gritty under his shoes. Despite everything Ignis had the utmost desire to tidy it, it would attract ants after all. But quickly he chastised himself in favor of getting the hell out of there.

Ignis followed Noctis, taking special care not to bang into the coffee table again. The prince opened the front door slowly before stepping through, waiting for Ignis to do the same, and closing it behind him with the slightest _click._

 

X~X~X

There may be more, especially for Ignoct week, depending on prompts. Thank you for reading.

 

 

 

 


End file.
